


生日惊喜小王子宇

by Verdure0408



Series: 桃色宇宙 [5]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdure0408/pseuds/Verdure0408
Summary: *你×白宇，钢琴play，操尿预警
Relationships: 桃色宇宙 - Relationship
Series: 桃色宇宙 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547410
Kudos: 17





	生日惊喜小王子宇

**Author's Note:**

> *你×白宇，钢琴play，操尿预警

本打算加班的你突然收到了小白结束工作回家了的消息，顾不得办公桌上零七八落散开的文件，就径直起身离开了公司开车往家里赶。  
  
你开到了一家安保严密的郊外别墅区内，熄外停车，刚下车便听到了一段温柔悠扬的钢琴声，出自你最喜欢的一首曲子，你眼睛一亮，好像猜到了什么，心中思念如烈火烧灼难以抑制，花圃里你平日里最爱的热烈红玫瑰花丛也来不及多看一眼，快步走到了门前。  
  
刚打开门，你就看见宽敞客厅里的三角钢琴前坐着一道白色身影，小白穿着一袭白色燕尾服，修长瘦削的身形被包裹得严严实实，宛如一个包装精美扎着蝴蝶结缎带等待被拆开的礼物，只待轻轻将缎带一抽，珍藏许久的诱人酮体就会如柔软花瓣般徐徐在眼前展开。因着坐姿的缘故，被微微拉上去的袖口露出纤细手腕，双手白皙，漂亮十指在黑白相间的琴键上翻飞跳跃，明净落地窗轻柔洒落一片昏黄余晖，在地面拉出长长一片黯淡剪影，他坐在那儿，侧影完美得像一副十八九世纪浓墨重彩的油画，有种叫人屏息不敢打扰的美。  
  
小白发觉了你的注视，局促站了起来，他明显特意打扮过，白色礼服裁剪出完美身形，宛如一个遗落人间的小王子，他脸颊微红，注视着你，眉眼里藏的都是缱绻情意：“生日快乐，本想练熟这首你喜欢的钢琴曲，但时间不太够。”  
  
你早就忘了今天是自己的生日，被从天而降突如其来的惊喜砸得不知如何是好，大步走过去将小白紧紧抱住，语无伦次说着谢谢。  
  
小白眼神左闪右躲，耳根发红，磕磕巴巴道：“我，后面……自己做了润滑。”  
  
你脑袋嗡鸣一声，脑袋闪过无数龌蹉猜想。  
  
小白是在哪里给自己做的润滑？浴室狭窄的浴缸里？两人留下无数翻滚记忆的大床上？用的什么姿势？是在大床上分开膝盖主动跪趴下来，纤细腰部凹陷，挺翘肉臀高高撅起，他忍受着羞耻咬着下唇艰难回头，一手使劲掰开自己面团似的白屁股，另一只手并起两指，指腹蘸着黏稠液体颤颤巍巍伸进穴口，又因看不清情形只能凭感觉胡乱戳刺？可能几次都戳到自己敏感点，唇间控制不住地发出几声奶猫似的哀鸣，腰间陷落愈发厉害，屁股摇晃得快支撑不住，急促喘息着休息了好一会儿，从未做过这档子事儿的小猫才委委屈屈地继续往里面涂抹着冰凉黏液，只为了让自己的主人回来有更惊喜的体验。又或是躺在浴缸里用力折开双腿，几乎快成M形，然后弯下身体害臊地注视着自己雪白臀瓣中间一开一合翕张的桃红后穴，伸出两指尽量往里涂送着润滑液，浑身肌肉用力绷紧忍不住打颤，双腿好几次想要松落闭拢，却只能睁着湿漉漉的猫儿眸抽噎着狠心继续。  
  
毕竟要是不好好做润混，被粗壮热烫的性器操弄得后穴红肿酸胀疼到不行，几天都不能下床，只能哭哭啼啼在床上埋怨骂人结果又被摁倒，吃苦头的还是小白自己。  
  
你被脑海里的想象惹得下面涨起鼓鼓囊囊一大团，用力将小白按倒在了钢琴上，钢琴发出一声不堪重负的重重哀鸣。  
  
小白被吓了一跳，但内心深处对自己深爱的人急迫的模样很是受用，半是羞涩半是抱怨道：“怎么这么急……”下裤被胡乱扯下被抱坐在琴键上，柔软的双臀直接接触到冷冰冰的琴键上，按出叮当清脆响声，还惹得穴口下意识微微收缩了一下，下一刻，又有被含得快融化成蜜水般的液体从里面汩汩流出，小白双手用力攥紧眼前人肩上的衣料，紧张到结巴：“里、里面流出来了。”  
  
接着，一杆饱满勃发的粗热性器便抵在了穴口前重重挺立了进去，因是站着抱操的姿势，那杆硬邦邦的阳具破开层层挤压而来的温软穴肉一口气抵进最深处，激得小白惊喘一声，带着哭腔道：“好深……”  
  
潮湿温暖的穴肉绞吸着鼓胀性器的感觉让人几欲发狂，你再也无法忍受，抱着小白用力颠弄起来，大开大合往里疯狂抽插，每一次都全根抽出又重重抵到最深处，小白被撞得上上下下起伏的屁股带着昂贵的钢琴配合着节奏发出叮叮当当的和音，小白被顶弄得快滑下去，只能揽住你的脖子，长腿缠上你的腰，只觉得每一次都要被顶撞到胃里去，红唇发出悲鸣，不住地叫慢一点。  
  
小白身体起起伏伏，被太过熟悉彼此身体的爱人每次都朝最敏感的深处使劲挤压，还拿龟头恶意碾磨挤压，快感如电流般从尾椎蹿到全身，不多时就禁不住尖叫着抽搐射精，如玉般雕琢的秀气性器吐出一波波白浊，刚萎靡下来片刻，就被毫不停歇的攻势刺激得又站了起来。  
  
“你慢一点……”小白被欺负得眼角潮红带着哭腔骂道，圈着人的手被狂风骤雨般的节奏打得无力落下，只能勉强撑在身旁的钢琴面上，又按出一连串清脆美妙的琴音，他也顾不了这么多，按在光滑琴键的手被下身撞的动作打滑了好几次，身体往下落，被操松了的穴口又贪婪地将性器吃进更多，他错觉那根可怖性器顶进了自己的胃，好像能看到薄薄的肚皮甚至鼓起了一点形状，小白被顶得略微反胃几欲呕吐，精神又飘飘然快爽上天，神智都快不清了，小腿用力踢蹬着，恐惧地哭喊着不要了，却被握住一只脚踝，摁到了钢琴漆面上，钢琴演奏的急促音乐顺势转了调，后穴被迫打得更开，迎接更加狂乱的攻势。  
  
小白只能眼睁睁看着狰狞青紫的巨大阳具在自己桃粉色的后穴疯狂进出着，穴口处停留着一圈被磨成细碎泡沫的润滑液，缓缓向股间流去，他哭得快喘不上气，黑发沾湿在晕红脸颊上，鼻尖发红，模样可怜极了，形状漂亮的脚背用力绷直，再也坚持不住，挺立的玉棒再次射出汩汩液体，悉数粘在了衣服下摆掀起的白皙小腹上，与漆黑光洁的琴身一对比显得无比暧昧淫糜，射到最后精液已经稀薄了，秀气性器可怜兮兮地吐着几近透明的黏液，显然是快射不出什么了。  
  
酸软后穴里含着的那根刑具甚至又涨大了一圈，小白几乎算是惊恐地哭泣求饶起来，无力地挣扎着，却只能又按出一连串叮叮咚咚悦耳琴音，整个人被后穴粗硬性器牢牢钉着逃不开半分。  
  
你轻轻笑了一声，舔去小白脸上乱糟糟的眼泪，下身没有丝毫留情，一下又一下狠狠顶撞着，低声劝诱着小白自己把上衣脱掉你就射。  
  
小白毫无办法，只能抽抽噎噎着乖巧地一颗颗解开包裹严实的上衣，刚一解开，平坦胸脯上的奶头就被急切叼住含入口腔，被舌尖绕圈舔弄犬齿啃咬轻磨，酥麻快感席卷全身，下体再次颤巍巍地站了起来。  
  
“你说了会射的。”小白委屈指控者，手上推拒，如一颗被打开蚌壳的珍珠毫无遮挡地袒露全部美好，白皙胸膛上红果微肿，湿哒哒的乳肉上留着几圈牙印，小腹糊着一片狼藉白精，站立的性器已经吐不出什么了，看起来凄惨又狼狈。  
  
“嗯嗯快了。”你敷衍道，再次俯下身爱怜地舔弄小白上身，留下一个又一个暧昧红痕，双手向下重重揉捏着面团似的柔软屁股，心不在焉道，“我们换个姿势？换个姿势就能射了。”  
  
没等到小白答应，你就迫不及待将小白翻了过来，小白只感觉穴肉被旋转碾了一圈，惊叫一声，只能无措地半跪在铛铛作响的琴键上，手扶着琴身，撅着白嫩屁股再次承受一波狂风急雨，嘴里发出呜咽悲鸣。  
  
你抓揉着小白挺翘屁股用力掰开快速抽插着，急切得几乎快把卵蛋挤进去，小白哭喘着，小腹却涨起一股不容忽视的尿意，头皮发麻，求饶道：“不行了……混蛋，我，我要去卫生间……”  
  
小白身体发软地伏在价格昂贵的钢琴上，下身迎来威胁性地重重一撞：“嗯？叫我什么？”  
  
下腹的尿意愈加明显，好像下一刻就要冲破闸口冲出，小白再也忍受不住，带着哭腔高声道：“老公！”  
  
后面人动作一顿，被因羞耻和恐惧而收缩的温暖后穴吸吮得倒吸一声气，摆动腰胯疯狂冲刺起来，在癫狂的琴音中性器痉挛射出一大波热烫液体喷打在敏感肉壁上，小白也再也坚持不住，哭叫着射出一滩淡黄液体，原本严肃圣洁的琴面琴键被溅射得滴滴答答到处都是，空气里散逸开一股淡淡的腥臊味。  
  
臊黄液体滴落流入琴键间，这架钢琴是彻底报废了。  
  
你也知道自己过火了，将哭得快背过去不肯看自己的委屈小猫抱进怀里，不住地哄着：“没事没事，不脏，没什么，钢琴咱们再买一部，什么牌子都任你挑。”  
  
小白捏着拳头捶了下你，肩膀哭得一抖一抖的：“不、不准买！”  
  
“好好好，不买。”你好声好气地顺着说话，抱着人向浴室走去，却盘算着什么时候去预订下一架钢琴。  
  
毕竟，小白给你准备的作为生日惊喜的这段钢琴曲，你真的特别喜欢。  
  



End file.
